Episode 147
Episode 147 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It features the first appearance of a long awaited guest, Armoured Skeptic. Prev: Episode 146 Next: Episode 148 Highlights * The first appearance of Armoured Skeptic as a guest. * The return of GTime Johnny! Videos Played # Troll or Not a Troll Segment: Annex Mexico !?!? A PATH TO CITIZENSHIP :) # The Vigilant Christian: AMAZING ATHEIST & THE DRUNKEN PEASANTS ARE CHICKEN !!! Can't Even Defend Atheism Themselves! # What happens to people who don't accept or believe in God when they die? # Clayton Jennings: To save yourself from hell # Evolution lie refuted and proven wrong. # After Burner: Bill Whittle's TOP 5 Conservative Principles # Josh Feuerstein preaches bullshit, fails at life # GTime Johnny: Bringing Consistency To Currency # Pat Robertson: World About To End # Hidden Camera Catches Cop Force a Man to Give Him Money by Threatening to Take His Car # News Segment: Jesus picture removed from Chanute middle school # Joe Jinky: A LIBERAL unloads on me. Start of the Show Once again, the chat was opened to unleash its virus onto youtube for no better reason other than the Drunken Peasants punishing us for our past transgressions. The livestream started exactly 1 minute and 42 seconds late because TJ was trying to set up the wires necessary with his microdick and screwed up the internet again. TJ starts by clarifying that G Man believes that there is no [[Africa|starving Christian ''children]], not starving children in general. The peasants moved on to shill their shirts and their fantasy league, whatever the fuck that is. Ben promises the audience that Snotty will eat a single egg if the audience acts as their slaves. They also added a $1,000 dollar Patreon pledge for those with no lives and all the money. Armoured Skeptic was brought on the show, immediately making the show over 9000 times better. They go on to discuss reviews of movies and TV shows. The stream then stops like a piece of shit because Armoured Skeptic tried to fuck it. The peasants then took a 15 minute break to fix the issues caused by TJ, thus furthering the #BanTJ Movement. They come back to discuss Jenny McDumbass and her recent attack on Skeptic. Skeptic Knight reveals that he is neither an MRA or a feminist and has disdain for identity politics in general. TJ and the Knight of Sexy Office Work both agreed that just because somebody is offended doesn't mean laws or mediums of entertainment should be regulated around that. Armoured Skeptic reveals his face for the first time. They covered their first video, which is... '*drum roll*:'' A Video for TROLL OR NOT A TROLL!' A fat man in a cowboy hat talks about illegal immigration! He thinks that America needs to annex Mexico in order to solve the immigration problem. Next, the butthurt Vigilant Christian Mario Chrigilant Vistian Luigi called out the Drunken Peasants as a bunch of chickens turkeys for not agreeing to the ridiculous terms and requirements by the "Doctor" Cunt Hovind and his stupid condescending butt-boy, RacerX. Mario Luigi, with the creationist backing of the Fungal Empire, claims that The Drunken Peasants Sober Nobles are scared to debate Kent. Middle of the Show The Skeptic Knight and the peasants responded to a video by a college girl who explains what will happen to people who do not believe in god when they die. She claims that God has been pursuing us all our lives like a clingy ex-girlfriend with a questionable psychological stability. Obviously, if you don't accept God, he doesn't want to force you into living with him for eternity. So logically they are sent to a realm of abject misery and horrific cruelty reigns over existence. A bearded man wearing a big fedora and a necklace who looks like a culturally appropriating shitlord talks about God over sappy piano music. He is trying to save people from the fires of hell because 'It's real hot down there, man!' TJ warns us that we will all live in terror and disgusting filth if we do not thumbs up the video, proving once again that all atheists are terrorist sympathizers. The man claims that this "is not religion" even though all of the concepts he is drawing upon is influenced by or derived directly from religion. Next, they watched a creationist video of a guy with a PhD in Pokeology talking really fast to confuse his audience into agreeing with him (probably he's from the Prager Inshitute). He exposed that Charles Darwin just made all this evolution stuff up and that he didn't know what the fuck he was talking about. He comes up with the brilliant statement: Men are men and apes are apes. This rivals the intellectual genius of his predecessor. They then moved on to watch a show called After Burner, featuring a schmuck who talks about the virtues and principles of conservatism. Such principles would honestly include sexism, homophobia, racism, and disdain for the poor. The man instead talks about the ideals of individualism even though they deny the personal choice of a woman to get an abortion and the right to use recreational drugs such as pan. The loser onscreen who looks like Bob Saget had sex with Sean Pannity, criticizes the collective ideas of Karl Marx. He also thinks that yelling "GUNS!!!!!" is an intellectual statement of incredible poignancy and relevance in the modern political atmosphere. He also claims that political power "grows out of the barrel of a gun", something which a certain group might agree with. End of the Show The peasants watched a video where Josh Feuerstein gives an evangelical speech in front of hundreds of idiots who paid money to see him. He yells at the audience about Satan and "Mickalobe" which is apparently related to NASCAR, aka the redneck Olympics, aka the GOP Debate. The enlightened GTime Johnny who was wearing a suit explains the recorded history side effect of living for the dead which causes each generation to become more dangerous. Thankfully, we're breaking free and listening to Johnny explaining currency and how we're breaching our integrity. Just like how TJ begs more than a crack addict on the streets of New York city. Dolphins are also the clowns of the sea. Then, the Peasants responded to Rat Pobertson who still isn't dead, to our disappointment, about the return of Jesus. Perhaps, Pat has broken free of recorded history slavery and isn't living for the dead. They then covered a video from Philadelphia about a cop extorting a driver for a donation. Then, they covered a news story about how some school was forced to take down a portrait of Jesus. Joe Jinky, the same wanker who believes that the Sandy Hook shooting was a hoax, now has a gun! What a great idea! He complains about how a guy at Subway criticized him for openly carrying a gun inside the establishment. They finally ended the show. Quotes * "Where are you going, Ben?" -TJ asking where Ben is going in the hereafter ** "Probably to the crematorium" - Ben answering TJ *** "No, where are you going? Heaven or Hell? You gotta choose one of those; It's your only choices" - TJ asking Ben again after being dissatisfied with his answer **** "Can I choose purgatory?" -Ben's request for another option ***** "Nope, they cancelled that. You gotta go to heaven or hell now" - TJ rejecting Ben's request ****** "Can I choose what the Mormons choose where I get my own planet?" -Ben ******* "Oh yeah, you can do that" -TJ ******** "Hahahaha" - Armoured Skeptic Trivia *Scotty was absent in this episode. *RacerX is not just a reprehensible numskull, but he is also a pretentious bastard. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Guests